


蝴蝶之梦 11/夏谌

by LaiwanAicha



Category: kj
Genre: F/F, 。 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiwanAicha/pseuds/LaiwanAicha
Summary: 爆肝5000+大刀预警情节需要
Relationships: 。 - Relationship





	蝴蝶之梦 11/夏谌

11

周末，谌浩轩选择回到公司工作。

除此之外，他不知道自己还能去哪才能避开夏常安。

他对着纤薄宽大的屏幕发呆，手指放在键盘上毫无动作，手表的黑咖啡已经冷透，可他还是没能彻底回过神来。

他隐约记起一些隋玉告诉他的信息。

001的身体被AI管理局宣告已销毁，其实很可能并没有，001的构造与设计，内部芯片，在当时，作为超少年，称得上拟人AI的极致，AI管理局成立秘密小组，计划解剖001。

然而，当时由于技术水平的因素，AI管理局最终决定聘请一位当时在海外赫赫有名的华人人工智能学家，叶相熠，来参与并帮助实现解剖重构。

可不知道怎么回事，据说叶相熠极力反对解剖，并表示应该等待技术更成熟才可做到万无一失的解析重构，不可轻易冒险。

就这样，管理局暂时应下叶相熠的要求，可谁想到，不出一周，叶相熠竟然和001一起消失。

管理局这才反应过来叶相熠所说的一切不过是为了争取时间带走001潜逃的借口。

可能怎么办，他们早已对外宣布001已经销毁，难道还能告知天下他们撒了慌么？

几年来，管理局几度派人到美国搜寻无果，这件事也逐渐和001的存在一样销声匿迹了。

叶相熠和隋玉父亲并不相识，却经过暗中调查，找到了001的制作者，也就是隋玉父亲。

大意就是，叶相熠和他的团队，对于001的秘密研究已告一段落，对于001，他们发现了许多令人惊喜的地方，几经考虑，决定将他们几年来获得的巨大成果与新技术，告知原制作者，希望合作，一起制作一个更大的项目，或者说，是实验。

隋玉只知道他父亲消失了很长一段时间，去了美国，他暑假时，突然飞到美国找他父亲，人是找到了，却发现他父亲诸多可疑的表现。

于是，隋玉趁他父亲不注意，开始翻看他父亲办公室里的种种资料，当然，都是些当今研究领域的先锋技术，他并未想太多，这些资料似乎和001也没什么关系。

回国后，隋玉仍然放不下，几经两国之间数次调查，才终于知晓了这些事情的大概。

可现在，隋玉并不能完全确认这些消息是否百分百属实，也不知道001夏常安真正的现状。

谌浩轩揉了揉太阳穴，只觉得一阵头重脚轻，趴在了桌子上，起不来，不知不觉睡着了。

他做了很多光怪陆离的梦。

他梦到了那一年的夏常安，他的夏常安。

当年穿着洁白的校服的夏常安，在对他笑，在呼唤他的名字“谌浩轩”，他触碰着他的脸。

即使在梦境里，巨大的不可思议的震撼还是让谌浩轩失语地颤抖着。

太真实，可是他的潜意识也一直在告诉他，只是梦，假的。

一万遍的落日也无法胜过他的孤独。

可他的脸上，明明能感受到在夏常安的指尖在他面颊皮肤上的摩挲，抚摸。

那么温柔。

就像他们刚认识的时候，夏常安那么小心翼翼地去触碰自己，问着他一些不痛不痒的，无聊的问题。他总是冷着脸漠视他。

谌浩轩在梦里哭起来。睫毛间流下了泪。

“常安……常安……对不起……我太想你了……”

他在梦里试图抓住夏常安的手指，不要像过去十年的梦那样转瞬就烟消云散，他多希望，有那么一刻，他真的能触碰到那个刻骨铭心的少年爱人。

“我求求你，回来好不好……我再也不那样了……呜……”

谌浩轩甚至觉得在梦里听到了自己大声的啜泣。

谌浩轩努力握上去，梦里，夏常安不见了，可他却突然感到手里真的握着了他的手。

谌浩轩恍惚了一会儿，瞬间惊梦而起。

此时已是暮色昏暗时分，窗外华灯初上，而办公室里很暗，仿佛一个被世界遗忘的小角落。谌浩轩看到夏常安就站在眼前，他眼角有残留的泪滴随着他上半身起身的动作簌地落下，滑过脸滴在那只握着他脸的手上。

谌浩轩一时没分清梦和现实，喃喃道：“常安？”

可谌浩轩眼前的人一把拍开了他的手。同时把谌浩轩半梦半醒的意识彻底打碎。

他眼里迸发出一种愤怒到极致时的冷酷，里面掺杂着密密麻麻的绝望。

夏常安几乎是一字一字的对谌浩轩咬着牙根说出来：

“谌浩轩，你，做，梦。”

谌浩轩只觉得全身好像被冰块冲过一遍，哆嗦到失去反应。

可还没等他反应过来，夏常安已经把他从椅子上拽起来，动作粗暴地将他身子整个背过去，谌浩轩来不及反应，腰腹被狠狠地撞压上办公桌的边缘。

谌浩轩忘了怎么说话，甚至忘了抵抗，大脑迟钝。

“怎么了？不是说太想我了吗。”

夏常安开始粗暴地脱拽谌浩轩的西装外套，衬衫，他感觉到身下的人正害怕的发起抖。

可惜，他的耐心早已经全部用完。在一次次怀揣希望，努力，忍耐，再绝望，再妥协的过程里，谌浩轩始终都忘不了那个机器人。

“夏常安……夏常安！啊！！放开，放开我！”

谌浩轩只感到全身仿佛如坠冰窟。

他害怕，害怕极了。

夏常安看了一眼谌浩轩逐渐被汗水浸湿的白衬衫，用另一只手解开谌浩轩的皮带，安静无人的办公室里金属碰撞的声音格外清晰。谌浩轩合身的西裤一点点从胯上往下滑落，露出了大腿根，再到膝盖，到小腿，两条纤细修长的腿暴露在空气里无力发软地打着颤。

“夏常安！！”

谌浩轩试着挣扎，可身体上下已经被心理上的恐惧控制，没有力气的身体无法做出任何实际的反抗。

他只能声嘶力竭地吼着，呜咽着，啜泣着。

夏常安听着谌浩轩沙哑的声音，听着他的声音逐渐由愤怒，恐惧，变为哀求。

他把人翻过来面对面，扯开谌浩轩的衬衫，褪去他的内裤。

谌浩轩脸上挂满了泪，睫毛一片潮湿，眼里有晶莹的水光闪烁。

他的目光紧紧盯着夏常安，全剩可怜的哀求。

夏常安愣了愣，却又笑了起来。

“谌浩轩，你看，天刚刚黑。”

夏常安禁锢住谌浩轩的上身，看向桌旁的巨大落地窗。

“在这儿操你，会不会被人看到呢？”

他们所在的楼层很高，望下去，根本看不清地面的人在做什么，反之也当然。

只是不远处就是另一栋写字楼，周日傍晚，几乎没有开着灯的办公室。

夏常安边说，一只手从谌浩轩胸腔向下抚摸，顺着小腹，直到握上谌浩轩的性器。指尖所带过的地方一片颤栗。

被那只手握住的时刻，谌浩轩就起了反应，他无力地哭着。他的身体，对于夏常安，唯独夏常安，无法做出任何抗拒。

他耳边是夏常安的声音，那是夏常安的手啊，夏常安的身体，夏常安的脸。他谌浩轩，怎么可能做到拒绝。

那就是禁锢他的魔咒，他半生的执念，他唯一的爱。

他除了顺从地把自己献祭什么也做不到。谌浩轩对此绝望着，身体将作何反应已经能够想象到。

夏常安的手掌一动，抚弄过他阴茎的顶端，谌浩轩就无可奈何地忍不住叫出来，伴随哭腔。

谌浩轩想用什么挡住自己的脸，可两只手都被夏常安禁锢在背后，动弹不得。

随着夏常安手上的动作，谌浩轩胸腔起伏着，仰着脖子，身体冷白的皮肤用一种不可思议地速度讯速变得粉红，他祈求般用后脑勺蹭着夏常安的身体，可在夏常安眼里看起来就像下流地求欢。

“就这么喜欢这张脸是么。”

夏常安眼看着谌浩轩的身体在他不费吹灰之力之下就被情欲占领，恨不得掐住谌浩轩的脖子，让他停止呼吸，让他发不出难耐地呻吟声。

谌浩轩艰难地摇着头，屁股蹭到背后夏常安顶着他的东西，双腿感到发凉。

“谌浩轩。”

夏常安用一种特别的语调叫着他的名字，呼出的暧昧热气吹在谌浩轩左耳边。

那是001叫他的时候的语调。

是常安叫他的声音，就好像梦境里那样。

谌浩轩的阴茎在夏常安手里一点点胀大起来，温度发烫。下体的快感更加强烈，手指情不自禁地紧攥着。

“啊……夏常安……求求你，放过我。”

夏常安忽然加快地上下抚弄过，谌浩轩浑身一抖，连声音都在抖。

“啊！”

谌浩轩感到鼻子无比酸涩，视线一片模糊，眼睛发烫。

“谌浩轩。”

谌浩轩忍耐着，额头上出了一层又一层的汗，紧咬着嘴唇，低下头，只是拼命地在摇头。

他从齿缝中泄出哀求：“夏常安，不，不要，啊啊......”

“浩轩，浩轩，给我，给我吧。”

谌浩轩的下身早已经一塌糊涂，呼气混乱地又像痛苦又像享受，又像两者都有。因为那是夏常安的声音，谌浩轩几年来禁欲的身体完全不堪一击，每一个触碰伴随着那种声线都能轻易要了他的命。

他透明的粘液就一次次从顶端往外淌，顺着往大腿流下。

谌浩轩完全泄了力气，往办公桌上倒去，夏常安一放开他的手，谌浩轩就用手堪堪支在桌面上，支撑上身，头低到最低，露出好看的后颈。

谌浩轩止不住地嚎啕大哭起来，对这一切，这荒诞的一切，这荒诞的自己，此刻的他和一只被欲望快感控制的动物有什么区别，可偏偏他下作的身体为这种行为感到快乐，只是重新见到那张脸，只是时隔十年，再一次听到夏常安的声音，他就什么都愿意。

只是，只是，

只是，那不是夏常安啊，不是他十年前用一整颗心，一整个人爱过的那个人啊。不是啊。

“浩轩，给我啊。”

“呜呜呜……嗯！啊——”

除了哭泣接受，他什么也做不到。

谌浩轩的腰几乎瞬间软掉，浑身上下如过电般狠狠颤抖起来，他痛苦地呻吟着，哭泣着。仿佛下一秒就要滑到地上去。

“呵呵，谌浩轩，看看你下流的样子。”

夏常安松开谌浩轩的腰，退开。

谌浩轩腿不受控制地跪向地上，腿边的地上撒着他射出的粘稠液体。

他沾满泪光的双眼仰视着看向头顶的夏常安，双眼迷离，像个乞丐看向国王。

夏常安甩了甩那只粘满谌浩轩液体的手，用一种不屑的嘲讽看向谌浩轩空洞的褐色双眼，另一只手从裤子口袋里拿出手机，对准谌浩轩拍下了照片。

夏常安那张好看到不像话的脸上没了任何表情。

照片里谌浩轩丑态尽出，已经干了的泪痕挂在脸上。

谌浩轩听着夏常安手机快门的声音，绝望地闭上了眼。

“谌浩轩，知道么，那个机器人如果活着，我要做的第一件事，就是要给他看看这张照片。”

夏常安呵呵地笑起来，身上的西装一丝不苟，表情淡漠而冰冷，无情而可怖。

“让他看看，他的好朋友，他最好的朋友，在和我做什么。”

谌浩轩睁开眼，苍白的嘴唇颤抖着开口：“夏常安，够了，求你.....”

夏常安蹲下身子，用那张和001一模一样的眼睛，脸，看着谌浩轩。

谌浩轩看着那张脸，他在笑，和他的梦里没有任何区别。

谌浩轩闭上眼偏过头，避免看他。

夏常安却狠狠捏着他的下巴将他的脸转回来，对着自己。

“睁眼。”

谌浩轩仍然闭着眼。

“我说睁眼！！”

夏常安几乎怒吼着，可谌浩轩此刻像具尸体一样一动也不动。

“谌浩轩！”

夏常安把人拖拽起来，把办公桌上的东西统统砸到了地上，发出巨大的声响，将谌浩轩压到桌上，谌浩轩被撞击痛的发出叫声，趴在桌上，夏常安并没有理会，狠狠将他按倒在冰冷冷的桌面。

谌浩轩听到背后夏常安解皮带脱衣服的声音，开始挣扎着想起来，却被夏常安死死压着。

“夏常安！你要干什么！放开我！放开我！夏常安！”

夏常安又笑起来。

“怎么了 宝贝，这不像你啊。让我想想，昨天晚上你可不是这么说的。”

谌浩轩慌乱地乱动，怎么也逃不出夏常安的控制。

“宝贝，别急，今天我不磨你。”

夏常安掐着谌浩轩的后颈，那力道仿佛要把谌浩轩的脖子捏碎。原本多情的桃花眼里布满血丝，他额上青筋突起，仿佛露出恶魔本性的猎食者，要将猎物血淋淋地生吞。

“夏常安，不要......不要，求你了......”

他身下传来呜呜的哽咽声。

夏常安已经陷入愤怒，他只知道，谌浩轩到现在为止的一切欲望都不属于他，而是属于那个该死的废物，那个他的可笑的替身机器人001。

连他自己都不知道，为什么他会这么近乎疯魔地想占有谌浩轩，一开始不过是谌浩轩的身体，现在，他想要谌浩轩的心，谌浩轩的灵魂，谌浩轩的爱，谌浩轩的一切，可是一天又一天过去了，谌浩轩自始至终都在把他当成那个替代品！他本人竟然成了自己替代品的替代品！

夏常安拿起桌上的领带，将谌浩轩的双手绑在身后。

谌浩轩害怕地缩起身子，却被夏常安用膝盖拉开大腿间的缝隙，发烫的性器顶着谌浩轩暴露无遗的下身

夏常安看着谌浩轩随着哭泣颤抖的肩膀和光滑的后背，心底深处产生了一种扭曲的快感。

“真可惜，001没操过你，多爽啊。”

“一口一个常安地叫，夹着不放人，哈哈哈哈哈。”

他就要这样让谌浩轩绝望，让谌浩轩前所未有地痛苦，牢牢地记住，操他的人是001还是夏常安。

“哎呀，差点忘了，机器人会操人吗？”

谌浩轩声音已经哭得沙哑。

“别说了....别说了.....”

“就像，”

夏常安在谌浩轩腿根摩擦了几下，让它完全硬起来，然后毫不留情地挤进了谌浩轩的身体。

“这样。”

谌浩轩咬着牙，将尖叫咽回肚子。

“怎么，叫出来啊！昨天晚上不是叫的挺欢的么，不是被我操的挺爽么，叫啊！”

夏常安已经失去理智。他抓着谌浩轩的腰，狠狠地贯穿到底。

谌浩轩嗓子哑的快发不出声音，无声地啜泣着，痛苦的鼻息闷闷地发出声音，嘴巴快被咬破。

谌浩轩此刻只想去死。

谌浩轩满脸是泪，皮肤一片惨白，夏常安视而不见，扶着他的腰挺动。

伴随强暴的动作，夏常安嘴上也不干净。

“谌浩轩，你这个可笑的蠢货，喜欢上一堆废铜烂铁，001能把你操的这么爽么，嗯？”

谌浩轩痛到觉得下体仿佛要裂开一样，夏常安的性器，夏常安所说的话，就像两把刀，把他的一切插得血肉模糊，破碎不堪。

夏常安把谌浩轩的身体翻过来，面向自己，继续开始发狠抽插着，他看着谌浩轩脸上的绝望，心若死灰。

谌浩轩为什么就不能爱上他，为什么，明明他也是夏常安，他也是夏常安啊！

“谌浩轩！你他妈为什么就不能爱我！我就是夏常安啊！我才是真正的夏常安啊！”

夏常安顶弄着谌浩轩的身体，嘶吼般发着怒。

可谌浩轩除了哭已经没有任何反应了，他觉得自己的心脏好像被扔进冰冷的潭水里，有一种难以言喻的无奈死死掐抓住他的心脏，痛得他快呼吸不了了，他脸上流下什么又似滚烫又似冰冷的液体。

夏常安看着它滴在谌浩轩身上。

这场没有意义的征伐仅仅只带来了痛苦，麻木，无论承受者或施暴者。

夏常安匆匆泄了出来，拿纸巾盒里的纸巾随便擦了两下性器就穿戴好衣服离开了。

他冲出办公室，坐电梯到地下停车场，耳边还留有谌浩轩痛苦压抑的哭声。

一开门，地下停车场里的冷空气吹到脸上，他感到脸上有什么东西凉凉的，他摸着，发了愣，停在原地。

忽然，他笑，大声地笑着，笑得整个停车场都回荡他疯狂的笑声，

然后他看着四周，茫然地像个被主人抛弃的宠物，不知道自己要去哪儿。

这么大的城市，没有他的家，没人要他，他们都喜欢001。


End file.
